


All I Ask

by XXrandomXX



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXrandomXX/pseuds/XXrandomXX
Summary: Don't get me wrong. I know there is no tomorrow. All I ask is...





	All I Ask

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just trying to post something. i'm just curious how this works.

            The dorm room was quiet which was not supposed to be the case. It was a welcoming silence though for Hwang Minhyun but a torturing silence for a certain Park Jihoon. Coincidentally, the two don’t have anything planned to do on a sunny weekend. Minhyun would have been with Ha Sungwoon by now but the latter was out with his other friends. So Minhyun busied himself writing lyrics for a new song. While Jihoon didn’t really want to go out, so he decline Park Woojin and Bae Jinyoung’s offer to go outside to eat, not knowing that the emperor of their university will also stay at the room. He was trying so hard to concentrate in his game.

            “I should have accepted their offer. Damn it.” Jihoon complained softly and he complained more when his character died.

            “Something wrong Jihoon-ah?” Minhyun asked when he noticed that the younger was about to throw his device.

            “No… Nothing’s wrong hyung.” He reassured with a small smile plastered on his lips.

            Minhyun didn’t believe him at first but just give in when the younger clearly don’t want to talk about his problem at hand. Jihoon sighed softly so that Minhyun won’t have to worry again and to avoid attention from the senior. He got his phone, hoping that the offer of his two classmates is still available.

            ‘Where are you guys? I want to tag along now.’

            He waited for at least ten minutes before the reply came. He sighed again knowing that the offer was gone already. But he’s still hoping that it’ll change the mind of Woojin and help him out.

            ‘Why change your mind now? We’ve been gone for half an hour already.’ Woojin replied then added. ‘Tell me why you change your mind? Maybe I’ll also change my mind?”

            Should he be honest? Woojin don’t have to know the real reason why he wanted to go now. But he bet Woojin would know eventually anyway, so he let out a sighed again and quickly made his reply.

            ‘Minhyun-hyung didn’t go out with Sungwoon-hyung. So only the two of us are in the room just sitting quietly in our own bed. So PLEASE, I really need to get out.’ The desperation Jihoon felt can be seen in his message. This time, the reply came fast and Jihoon crossed his finger for a positive response.

            ‘That’s good then. Invite him somewhere. Just the two of you. Minhyun-hyung won’t know you have a crush on him if you just invite him casually. Minhyun-hyung is known to be sweet to anyone. If I remember correctly, hyung will go back to his house tomorrow.’

It’s positive but not in a good way. No way in hell that he’ll spend a day with Minhyun. He bet all of his game that it’ll be just awkward and he can’t stop the blush that will form in his cheek if he’ll be with Minhyun. But Woojin did say something unbearable; this will be the last night he’ll spend with Minhyun. He can’t let that happen, right?


End file.
